


Spock Pleasuring Himself

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: My own wacky take on May, the so-called "Merry Month of Masturbation". WARNING: Probably NSFW!





	Spock Pleasuring Himself




End file.
